Drew-Bianca Relationship
The relationship between Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa is known as Drianca (Dr'ew/B'ianca). The two first met back in Season 10 and Drew proposed to her in Season 12. Relationship History Overview They began dating in The Way We Get By (1) and broke up in Idioteque. Bianca originally approached Drew while he was with Alli Bhandari and openly flirted with him, even going to the lengths of sending him sexy photos and inviting him to the boiler room for oral sex. Drew, although claiming to be committed to Alli, responded to Bianca's advances, and met her down in the boiler room, where he received a blow job, thus cheating on Alli. Starting their relationship not long afterwords, the two went through many dangerous and even deadly trials, but after much drama, Drew proposed to her, making the two engaged. Season 10 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/All_Falls_Down_(1) All Falls Down (1)], While Drew is getting study advice from K.C., he notices Bianca standing in the hallway, staring at him, which makes him smile back. Bianca approaches them and sits next to Drew, asking if he can zip her sweater up because it's "stuck". When he zips it, she puts her hands on his chest, both obviously like it. She thanks him and walks away. While Alli and Drew are talking at lunch, Drew gets a text from Bianca and doesn't want Alli to see it. After she wrestles for the phone, Alli asks Drew why Bianca is sending him sexy photos, claiming she is going to beat her up. Drew assures her there is nothing to worry about. Later when Alli is in class, Drew confronts Bianca in the hallway, and the two discuss the pictures. Drew says he liked them but he is with Alli, and she says if he wants to be with her she'll be in the boiler room at 4:00pm, not caring that he has a girlfriend. Bianca smiles at Drew during exams, and he is confused on what to do. Ultimately, he decides to go to the boiler room, where Bianca is waiting. She grabs his hand and undoes his belt. Bianca has "oral sex" with Drew in the boiler room. . In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/All_Falls_Down_(2) All Falls Down (2)], At the dance, Drew and Alli talk, until Bianca interrupts them. Drew explains how after school Bianca persuaded him into going to the boiler room, lying about how far he went with her. Alli is pissed and only agrees to stay with him if he never talks to Bianca again. Bianca overhears, while playing for chips at the dance, and approaches Alli, telling her she's crazy for believing Drew. Bianca admits she gave Drew a blow job. After being dumped by Alli, Drew calls Bianca a slut when she sits near him at the chip table. She says she's not a slut, because he is the one who came to her in the first place. In The Way We Get By (1) Bianca walks over to Drew and makes a remark about getting rejected, but Drew tells her to go away. Bianca replies by saying that's what he gets for bringing his A game to the B squad. Drew then tells her that her number is on every stall in the guys bathroom, Bianca then tells Drew to call her and walks away smirking at him. Drew looks at her, confused. Drew is later with K.C. and Dave complaining about not having a girlfriend. K.C. and Dave tell him girls are mad at him because of his reputation since he hooked up with Bianca and that it makes him gross by association. K.C. then suggests Drew should find a girl who doesn't care about his reputation and Dave jokingly sugggests that Bianca is available. Later Drew is seen practicing the drums, when Bianca comes in and dances to Drew's drum playing until he stops and sees her. Drew and Bianca then start to argue and Bianca tells Drew she doesn't take just any guy to the boiler room and starts to make out with him. The next day Bianca is curious and asks Drew if her number is really in the guys' bathroom stalls, Drew replies with a no and says it's in the girls. The two also agree that reputations suck. Bianca asks how long Drew's been at it with the drums. Drew replies by saying a few years but adds that he isn't really good. Bianca states that Drew cares too much about what people think and she thinks he sounded awesome. Bianca then asks if Drew would like to go to the drive-in with her but he says no due to the upcoming basketball game and tries to get her to come, but Bianca declines by saying she's not into it. Later Drew asks if it's too late to RSVP for trivia night at Little Miss Steaks. K.C. says that Drew picked up a ringer, Drew says she's not exactly a ringer, but that she's pretty cool. He reveals that it's Bianca. They are surprised and point out that their girlfriends hate her and that it'd be weird to bring her out. K.C. points out that Drew doesn't need any distractions and Drew replies by saying that Jenna's pregnancy is a distraction. After half time Drew stares at Bianca, forgetting what he's supposed to do. K.C. passes the ball to Drew and it hits him in the head. K.C. again tells Drew to not get distracted and Dave tells Drew not to let Bianca get in the way of the finals. Drew scores the last point and everyone gets together. Drew brings Bianca to the side before they go and tells her they're going to Little Miss Steaks, which makes Jenna feel uncomfortable and she rudely asks if Bianca's coming. Drew gets upset and says he knows when he's not wanted and leaves with Bianca. In The Way We Get By (2), Drew is still pissed at the guys for making Bianca feel unwelcome at the last game. Drew confronts Dave and K.C., saying that they need to try harder with her and they agree to have a triple date at The Dot. Later Drew invites Bianca to go to The Dot with him and she questions why she'd wanna hang out with people who don't like her. Later at The Dot Bianca tries to compliment Jenna but it accidentally comes out as an insult, at which Jenna yells at Bianca for, then Drew tells Jenna to chill out. K.C. defends Jenna and Drew fires back, while Bianca leaves. Drew is mad at his friends for treating Bianca like crap and follows after her. Drew and Bianca are later seen at the ravine hanging out with her friends who bring shrooms. Drew is later high and realizes he'll miss his game and freaks out at her by saying his friends were right about her and leaves. Drew later shows up high and makes the Panthers lose the game. The next day Drew apologizes to Bianca and Bianca surprisingly doesn't seem the least bit mad. She asks him to hang out with her and Drew accepts her offer. In Jesus, Etc. (1), Bianca walks in after Drew and Sav's band practice. She takes pictures until Alli shows up. In Chasing Pavements (1) 'Bianca and Drew are seen making out in front of Degrassi. When Bianca sees Alli, she calls her Boiler Room Bhandari in an attempt to make her angry. Alli is about to say something to Bianca, but Ms. Oh interrupts and tells Bianca to go to class. After Alli leaves, Bianca angrily drags Drew away. In 'Drop the World (2) Bianca and Drew are seen at K.C.'s bachelor party. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Bianca wins a dance contest for Keke Palmer tickets and runs into her ex-boyfriend Anson who has an awkward conversation with her but Bianca walks away to kiss Drew.Drew and Bianca are later seen at Drew's house making out and Drew gives Bianca a present for how long they've been dating, Drew then hears his mother come and Drew covers up Bianca with her jacket and he pretends he was reading but Audra catches them and grounds Drew preventing him from going to the concert. On the night of the concert Drew sneaks out but only to see Bianca and Anson talking, Drew then confronts Bianca who fires back at Drew for his jealousy and storms out. After she leaves Anson stalks her and attempts to rape her and Drew follows after and gets into a fight with Anson then Bianca takes a brick and strikes Anson in the head which frees Drew and the two flee. The next day Drew and Bianca find out that the strike killed Anson and that Bianca's bracelet is missing and that they need to find it before the police do since she already has a record. But instead they run into another gang member named Vince who had taken Bianca's bracelet and has everything he needs to know about her and her boyfriend Drew. And tells them they will pay for Anson's death. The next day Vince gives Drew an ultimatum: shoot someone and become a member of their gang or else he and Bianca get killed, Drew decides to take the gun but, the next day he turns it in to take the heat off of Bianca and is taken in for questioning which leaves Bianca upset. In What's My Age Again?, Drew delivers Bianca good news and she suggests they celebrate. In Idioteque, Bianca is seen with Drew in his room and they are making out. Bianca then pulls out a condom and they proceed to have sex, but Drew couldn't get it up and she leaves. She is later seen with Drew at school and he tells her that he is scared that the gang is going to find him and kill him. Later, she sneaks into Drew's room (who is pretending to be sick) and he nearly hits her with a golf club out of paranoia. He then tells her that he can't stop blaming her for what is happening to him and she says that she is gonna fix it. She later meets up with Vince and tries to talk him out of hurting Drew, but he declines. She then says she will do anything to keep Drew safe and Vince takes her up to his place and they hook up. When Bianca gets out of school later that day, Drew meets her and tells him that she made amends with Vince. Drew then breaks up with her, hoping they can start over with their loves. Bianca looks upset and says that she will disappear. In Dead and Gone (1), at the orientation, Drew is paired with Bianca. He asks her about Vince, and she tells him to mind his own business. Then when Bianca isn't looking, Drew finds her phone, searches it, and finds something from Vince. Later Drew confronts Bianca about dating Vince, and she retaliates by telling him she's doing it to save his life because she loves him. She then shows him her bruises caused by Vince. Drew gives Bianca a prom ticket so she can get away from Vince. In Dead and Gone (2), Bianca shows up to prom, which Katie and Adam don't like. Katie asks why she's there, but Drew tries to make her and Bianca have conversation. When Vince shows up, Drew saves her. Drew goes to find Bianca and talks her out of killing Vince; Bianca replies by telling Drew it's the only way out and that she's tired of being Vince's slave. Later at the hospital, Drew tells his mother to get a lawyer and she agrees. Then when Drew is seen hugging Katie, Bianca mouths "Thank you" to him and Drew smiles at her. In Nowhere to Run, 'Katie is upset to find out about Drew and Bianca hanging put and watching movies. Later when she arrives at Jake's cabin along with Clare, she is seen slapping Drew awake. The next day Drew follows Bianca to walk with her to her car to fix it.. In 'Hollaback Girl (1), Drew, Bianca and Katie are seen in class. Bianca is called out of class and later, talks to Drew who is with Katie, about Mr. Simpson suggesting looking into college. Drew suggests she talk to Katie about majors and colleges to look into. Bianca and Drew are later discussing Katie's idea of a girls night. Drew begs her to agree, and she eventually caves. After the disastrous girls night where Katie gets more pills from one of Bianca's former dealers, Bianca shows up at Drew's house and Drew tells her that things haven't been great between him and Katie. Drew asks for Bianca's honest advice and Bianca says to break up with Katie and be with her, but later regrets it, though it leads to them kiss, but Bianca pulls away after she realizes what she's doing is wrong. Drew tells Bianca that he wants to be with her, and they decide to talk more tomorrow at school. At the beginning of Hollaback Girl (2), Bianca walks towards Drew and he tries to kiss Bianca, which she responds with a "Don't!". They talk about their relationship, and Drew and Katie's with Bianca saying "If we're gonna be together, it has to be legit." Maya interrupts them, informing them that Katie's in the hospital because they had to pump her stomach, and the doctors told Mr. and Mrs. Matlin that she overdosed. They walk inside Degrassi, and Maya tells them that since her knee she's been taking more pills then she should. Bianca agrees and thinks she has a problem. Maya tells them she'll be home from the hospital soon. Bianca and Drew skip class to visit her, where she says that Bianca's friend, causing Bianca to answer "Hold up, he is not my friend and you scored those pills on your own!" and Katie replies "After you pointed him out to me" and Drew is upset that Bianca didn't tell her. Katie says her parents don't know where she got the pills from and Bianca is mad as Drew "takes her side" and tells her to leave. The next day, Bianca sees Drew and Katie outside Mr. Simpson's office. Katie being sent to rehab, which is unnecessary and Drew disagrees saying that she OD last night and she'd be a whole lot worse if Bianca hadn't gotten her home safely. Bianca and Katie agree that before everything got so messed up they were having a good time and Bianca comforts her, and says that she has friends, family and Drew to support her. Drew isn't too happy with how Bianca said he would be there. At Parent/Teacher interviews, Drew asks Bianca why she said he would be there and Bianca replies "She's broken, leave her now and it might push her over the edge." Drew says to Bianca "I wanna be with you. I love you." Bianca says that they can't be together right now. They continue to be friends, and after Audra Torres represents her in the interview, they all go out for ice-cream and Audra reveals she considers Bianca family, prompting Adam to say "Aww look at that mom you finally got the daughter you always wanted!" Bianca, Drew and Adam laugh, and Audra tells Adam that ice-cream is his treat, and he walks off with her saying he doesn't have enough money. Drew and Bianca stand there for a second, Adam calls out "hurry up nerds" and Drew convinces her to come, saying she deserves it, which she agrees on as they walk off together. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Bianca wants Drew to end it with Katie since she is now in a good place. Drew breaks up with her, and tries to have a mini-date with Bianca, before a party that Adam and Dallas planned interrupts them. They hang out at the party together, but when Katie arrives to talk to Drew, Drew creates an excuse for Bianca not to know that Katie was there. Bianca leaves early because of curfew, and a drunk Drew talks to Katie about their relationship and ends up having sex with Katie without telling Bianca. In Come As You Are (2), Bianca is very angry with Drew when she discovers that Katie and Drew haven't broken up yet. She threatens to end it with Drew if he doesn't break up with her soon. Once Katie and Drew break up, he makes Katie swear not to tell Bianca or anyone that they had sex. Later, Bianca and Drew are on a date at the mall, and are happily back together. However, they run into Katie and Marisol. Marisol insults Bianca, and Drew makes Bianca promise not to listen to anything either of the girls have to say. In Gives You Hell (1), Katie is clearly not over her break up with Drew, and Jake offers help. While Katie and Jake were heading to Drew's house to egg it, Katie noticed that Bianca's car was parked nearby. She eggs the car, and breaks off Bianca's left wing mirror completely. The next day, Katie and Marisol walk past Drew, Bianca, and Adam, and Katie taunts Bianca about her duct-taped mirror. The two almost get in a fight, until Adam and Marisol hold their respective friends back. Drew asks Katie to leave Bianca out of everything, and tells her to hate him instead of her. Later, Katie finds clips of Drew boasting about having sex with her at the party, and she puts it into the video for the pep rally, humiliating Drew, Bianca, and the Hockey team. Bianca, witnessing the video, realizes Drew cheated on her. After the assembly, she angrily worms herself out of Drew's grasp, and breaks up with him, telling him not to call her. In Gives You Hell (2), Drew gives Bianca a cell phone case to show how sorry he is. However, she does not accept his apology. He tries out for the Bright Sparks, and studies with Adam all night for it. During his oral quiz for the club, he isn't able to remember anything. Later at his locker, he accidentally calls Adam "Gracie" and faints. When he finds out about his concussion, he tells Bianca that he is stupid and she deserves better. While returning the cell phone case Bianca didn't want, a robber tries to steal a cell phone from the store. Drew tackles him and gets it back. Bianca arrives at the mall and gets mad that he would try something so risky. Bianca admits that she followed him because she was woried and she still loves him. Drew pulls her in and kisses her, hinting the start up of their third relationship. In Closer To Free (1), Drew attempts to do his homework with Bianca, but his head injury makes it difficult. He becomes frustrated and to cheer him up, Bianca begins to make-out with him. Audra comes downstairs and tells both of them to get back to their priorites, Bianca with her unniversity application and Drew with his health assignment. When she leaves Bianca attempts to kiss Drew, but he is suffering from a headache and isn't in the mood. Bianca generously offers to do the assignment for him while he rests. In Closer to Free (2), Drew and Bianca are first seen walking into class while Drew is on the phone with Max and learns that he got the job. She asks him if he should really have it when they bump into Fiona and help pick up her papers. Drew calls Fiona a witch and sits down with Bianca while their teacher starts passing out the latest test scores. He gets up and leaves while Bianca tries telling him he'll get in trouble if he ditches again. In''' Sabotage (1), Drew surprises Bianca in science class with tickets to sports game and plans to spend the weekend shopping and in a hotel room, but she has a big chemistry test and needs to focus on studying. There's going to be a study group at Drew's shared loft and they agree to hang out then. Fiona, Imogen, Owen, and Bianca find Drew in the loft next to his new big screen TV. The group is so impressed that they spend all night watching it instead of studying much to Bianca's displeasure. Upset that she now has to have to cram all night, Bianca tells Drew that he needs to be more serious and go back to school. In Sabotage (2), Audra warns Drew that Bianca wants something more serious so he and Bianca get a conjoined bank account together. Later in the day, Drew proposes and Bianca says yes. In '''Building A Mystery (1), Bianca decides to tell Audra about the engagement by taking Drew to the Dot, telling him that they were buying engagement items. Audra is outraged and tells them that they are much too young to make such a drastic decision. Drew exits the building. Audra tells Bianca she has a whole life ahead of her and to wait until she finishes school. Still sad and guilty, Bianca leaves. In Building A Mystery (2), Bianca and Drew set a date for their wedding, despite what Audra says. They agree to get married in Las Vegas over Spring Break. In I Want It That Way (1),' Bianca and Drew have a movie date at the loft which Fiona interupts wanting advice on Imogen's mom. In 'Tonight, Tonight, 'Drew and Bianca are at Fiona's loft party for whisperhug coming 3rd in the battle of the bands, they are seen with Fiona, Adam and Becky and Adam agrees to be Drew's best man at their wedding in Las Vegas in 48 hours. In 'Degrassi: Las Vegas, Drew and Bianca are patricing for the wedding ceremony with Fiona, Imogen and Adam watching, Fiona gets mad at them joking around and they end up kissing. After Fiona, Imogen and Adam bail they later talk about the wedding in Las Vegas and say "it's you and me aganist the world" to each other before kissing again. When they are on the plane Bianca gets mad at Drew for not having his vows ready and inviting Marisol, Jake, Mo and Katie to the wedding. Once they arrive in Las Vegas, Drew gets Bianca to fogive him and then go seperatley to their bachelor and bachelorette party. Bianca arrives at the wedding to find Drew's mum there. Drew tries to explain himself but Bianca bails. Drew tells his mum he called her to come, not to stop the wedding but to for her to be there and bails to find Bianca. Drew finds Bianca and apoligies with a song and dance routine. Bianca kisses Drew and forgives him. Drew tells Bianca he still wants to get married but he wants everyone there though and he tells her she is brightest light in his life and wants her to marry him sometime in fount of everyone. Bianca says yes and they hug. Bianca and Dreww have an enagement party with everyone once back home. After Ms Torres makes a speech welcoming Bianca into the family, Drew proposes with his grandmothers ring and Bianca and Drew hug. Drew tells Bianca he thinks "life is a little easier without it just being you amd me against the world", Bianca agrees and they kiss. Triva *As of Sabotage (2), they are engaged. *According to Audra, Drew is Bianca's rock. *They are good friends with Owen Milligan, K.C. Guthrie and Fiona Coyne. *They planned to wed in Las Vegas in Degrassi: Las Vegas but decided to postpone it. *Drew and Bianca were involved in 2 different love triangles: Alli, Drew and Bianca,/Katie, Drew, and Bianca. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: The Way We Get By (1) (1035) **Break Up: Idioteque '(1105) ***Reason: Drew thought if they broke up, they would have a fresh start in their lives. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Come As You Are (2) (1202) **Break Up: Come As You Are (2) '' Gives You Hell (1) '' (1203) ***Reason: Drew didn't tell Bianca he had sex with Katie. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Gives You Hell (2)'' (1204)'' ***Engaged as of 'Sabotage (2) '(1218) Gallery 492px-Tumblr lgzpw8ARCa1qgg6wwo1 500.jpg The-way-we-get-by-pt-2-11.jpg Degrassi-episode-1and2-08.jpg Degrassi 1045 06hrr.jpg Degrassi 1045 07hrf.jpg Degrassi drianca.jpg drianca-couple2.jpg drianca-couple3.jpg drianca-couple4.jpg 300x450-degrassi-drew-and-bianca.jpg drew and bianca 01.jpg 00224.jpg 0007.jpg Bb.jpg Bianca_n_ddrew.png Episode-23.jpg Degrassi-episode-1and2-23.jpg Normal th s11e28 148.jpg Normal th s11e28 146.jpg Normal th s11e28 108.jpg Normal th s11e28 104.jpg Normal th s11e28 101.jpg Normal th s11e28 100.jpg Normal th s11e28 097.jpg Normal th s11e28 053.jpg Normal th s11e28 051.jpg Normal th s11e28 025.jpg driancakiss.PNG drisa.png drad.png drid.png drasd.png tumblr_lyi25067H81qmiat2o1_500.jpg Driancakisss.PNG Drianca Kiss3.PNG Drianca Kiss2.PNG Drianca Kiss.PNG Degrassi nov16th ss 0703.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0692.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0628.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0601.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0597.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0586.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0582.jpg Degrassi nov16th ss 0168.jpg Deg.-42-Photo-Gallery.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m16s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m07s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m04s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h49m02s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m21s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m19s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h46m16s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m56s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m50s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m13s231.png tumblr_m3m4f6KHNl1rsm90to1_500.png 53v.jpg 43fl.jpg 57656tf.jpg 464f.jpg 464fs.jpg 4543fd.jpg Sdfsdfsdf.jpg Rtretret.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg 45644f.jpg 44f.jpg 554f.jpg 454fg.jpg 54fffv.jpg 5665tt.jpg 8978oijk.jpg 8789uij.jpg 98uikk.jpg fuckwhyaretheysocute.jpg canihavealickofthatcone.jpg whybiancawhy.jpg sheloveshimsomuchbuthessuchanass.jpg fuckyoudrew.jpg Drew_asking_for_forgiveness.jpg Drianca27.jpg Drew_rejected.jpg tumblr_m7z8ngqkaU1r5uoxco1_500.jpg DrewBianca9.jpg biancatorresbros.jpg guhjj.jpg iohjkkj.jpg hkjhkjhjk.jpg hjjkjhj.jpg bkjhkjhjk.jpg bkjhkhkj.jpg hjiooii.jpg hkhuhui.jpg uhiuhuhu.jpg hjhkjhh.jpg hhjkljkj.jpg jkhjhhjhh.jpg hhhhkn.jpg hhhhl.jpg 053.jpg Degrassi-fiona-season12-04.jpg Degrassi drianca.jpg Drianca beh walking togethhahh.gif Drianca-couple.jpg Drianca-couple2.jpg Drianca Kiss.PNG Image216.jpg Seniors-.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Kdl034.jpg D54ur'.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 5ik.png 43-1.jpg 42-7.jpg jhyyjhg.jpg 4554j.JPG 444d.JPG DriancaVegasKiss.png Driancaaaaaa.png Dg122930-2.jpg Dg122930-1.jpg Degrassi-friday-promo.jpg Sdfswe.jpg Kljlkf.jpg Kldjgl.jpg Soweir.jpg Skfjslk.jpg Lsfk;s.jpg Kf;sl.jpg 87yuhio.png 89ijvv.png 897yu.png 87u8oi.png 9878oih.png 8778uii.png 989ij.png 99jjjb.png 8888jj.png 1-131.jpg 2-15.jpg 89iuoi.png 89uiojjj.png Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions